A Place of Honour
by JailyForever
Summary: Ever wondered why Anne Boleyn has a portrait at Hogwarts... well wonder no more because here is your answer


**A/N:**

 **The writing by Anne later on is the start of a poem some people believe she wrote:** **"O Death Rock Me Asleep."**

 **Event:** Scavenger Hunt

 **Clue:** I have always been interested in why there was a portrait of this infamous Tudor Queen Consort at Hogwarts. Perhaps someone could write about how her presence came to be there.

 **Answer:** Anne Boleyn

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Anne Boleyn – Challenge - Incorporate Anne Boleyn into your story, either the actual person, her story, or her portrait.

 **Word Count:** 1000

* * *

A Place of Honour

 _ **Squib Rights Law Passes**_

 _In an unexpected move today, the Ministry of Magic has passed a law which will provide the squibs in our community the right to stay with their family, amongst other rights which have been denied to them since the founding of the Ministry._

 _As we all know, until now, if a child possesses no magical ability, their parents have until their twelfth birthday to find them alternative accommodation and, with the exception of the upper class, deny them their family name. Likewise, should a squib have a child, they will be taken from their care when they show signs of being magical. Squibs have found this to be a great injustice for many years; however this latest fight for justice is the first to have an impact._

 _One person of note is the woman who has been at the forefront of the campaign for change over the last few years: the disgraced Queen Consort, Anne Boleyn, daughter of notable potioneer, Thomas Boleyn. Since she became Queen Consort, she has been working hard to see this change come through, and even more so since the birth of her daughter, Princess Elizabeth._

 _This ruling comes on the eve of her execution and will no doubt be a small comfort to her as she awaits the so-called chopping block. Her listed 'crimes', as we all know, are: adultery, witchcraft, and bewitching the king. This Daily Prophet reporter believes only the latter to be true; after all she is no witch, and when interrogated under veritaserum by an inside source, she confessed to no such sin; she did however have access to her sister's stash of amortentia, which if you may recall, The Daily Prophet exposed her use of on the King several years ago (Turn to page 5 for more information on this scandal)._

 _With the passing of this law, there is much uncertainty within the community, but one thing we can be certain of is this: great change is on the horizon._

"I know this must not come as much comfort to you at this time, but you did it, Queen Anne," Thomas Cranmer said, folding the newspaper and tucking it back into his pocket of his robes. "Because of you, young children who are, and will be, in the same position you once were will be allowed to stay with their parents and keep their name."

"It pleases me to hear this joyous news," Anne whispered, turning to face her friend, the Archbishop of Canterbury. "The only thing that could make this day complete is if the king pardoned me of these heinous crimes I have not committed. I know that will never happen though, and I accept my fate. Will you hear my final confession?"

"Of course, my queen," Thomas answered, taking a seat at the small table and was quickly joined by Anne. "When you are ready."

Anne took a deep breath, and smiled. "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned…"

~o~o~o~

Many hours had passed since Anne had received the news that she had managed to win her long fought battle with the Ministry of Magic. She knew that her legacy in the Muggle world would be something akin to being the scarlet woman who had bewitched and seduced the King of England, but at least in the magical world, she would be remembered for something greater… for being the one who had been a major force in pushing the Ministry of Magic to make the biggest legal change in over three centuries.

She dipped her quill into the ink and began to write the words that had been spinning in her mind for the last few days.

 _O death! rock me asleep,  
Bring me on quiet rest;  
Yet pass my guiltless ghost  
Out of my careful breast:  
Toll on the passing bell,  
Ring out the doleful knell,  
Let the sound of my death tell,  
For I must die,  
There is no remedy,  
For now I die._

A quiet and familiar 'pop' made Anne pause her quill. She placed it back into the ink pot and turned around, hoping her father had chanced coming to see her before she had to make the dreaded walk to her death.

"My Lady Anne," an unfamiliar man said in a soft voice. "Forgive me, but I had to come and offer you my thanks. Your endeavours mean that after over fifty years, I can finally see my mother again."

"I am very pleased to hear that Mister—"

"Undercliffe," the man supplied. "Professor Fytherley Undercliffe, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That brings me to my secondary purpose for visiting which is to inform you that I will be proposing to the governors that we place your portrait in the school to serve as a reminder to our students of your achievement and show that you do not need to be the best at magic to create big changes."

"Thank you, Sir, I-"

Anne paused as she heard approaching feet and the familiar voice of one of her jailers.

"You must go now," she whispered urgently. "Thank you for your visit and I truly hope that you and your mother have a great reunion and many years left to make up for all that lost time."

"And I, Lady Anne," he whispered. "Farewell and good luck."

The man spun on the spot and disappeared from sight, and Anne returned to her writing just as the key rattled in the door.

~o~o~o~

" _Today, on the first anniversary of the Squibs' Rights Law, we honour a great woman, who through pure determination and perseverance worked towards changing the law on squib rights. She paved the way for children of squibs to be able to stay with their parents, and grown up offspring of squibs, such as myself, to reunite with their parents. We owe her so much, and today we thank her by providing her portrait with a place of honour on our walls. Thank you, Anne Boleyn."_


End file.
